Partners
by manlyparticles
Summary: 7 of the students at Death Weapon Meister Academy, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black Star and Tsubaki find themselves having to attend an all day lesson about getting along with each other and grow closer as peers, but will the new partners end up getting along enough to successfully complete each task?
It was like any day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy and they were off to check and find the best opportunists to catch more souls. At least that was the plan. As Soul turned to his partner, Maka, to inquire about how the day would turn out, he found himself dead silent as he saw Maka's father, looming in the background. Normally, he would disregard the red headed man hiding poorly behind the pillar that hardly hid a fourth or his body, but what worried him was the fact every time he looked away Maka's dad got...a little closer. He also kept opening his mouth like he wanted to say something but was afraid that Maka might go sprinting if she heard her idiot of a father's voice.

"What're you doing you weirdo?" Soul asked to the man who was waving his arms around haphazardly like a jellyfish underwater towards Maka's general direction.

"I'm sending Maka friednly vibes so she can do good in the friendship team building exercise today and make lots of friends so her and her dad can hang out and gossip!" Said the death scythe, who seemed extremely enthusiastic about the idea. Soul could tell this was a long time plan in the making.

"Peer wh-" Soul was cut off by Maka vigorously and aggressively once again denying that the man was her father, only to have the red haired man convulse like a dying fish on land and then drag himself away to stew in a pot of his own misery. Maka rolled her eyes as hard as a human could ever possibly manage, which, surprisingly...was very hard. She took off walking as if she was a racehorse, in fact he wasn't even sure that was considered walking anymore...it looked like walking but she seemed to be moving at a sprint. He followed suite, having to break into a jog.

"Wait, Maka-..." Said Soul, who turned eagerly to get the ongoing question in his head answered, "What is this friendship thing?! This is stupid!" He exclaimed, "Is that something we have to go to?" He asked with his eyebrows knitted in frustration...they were so close to reaching 99 souls, and then only one witch soul and he would finally become a death scythe, and thinking about how awesome and cool he would be drove him to extreme annoyance to know he could possibly be having to do something so useless that would take away any time from him accomplishing that.

Maka turned to Soul and her mouth formed into a line of annoyance, her expression telling him, _Stop complaining, of course we have to go._ He had seen that look many times,and even though he would try to bail out or run, he would always end up there...Maka put her hands on her hips and then flipped aorund towards the large class room, and as they walked in he noticed that a lot of other students were there. He could easily see Kid staring down the chalkboard, which had a few lines that were drawn down dividing the board. No...wait.  
 _The lines didn't divide the board symmetrically.  
_ It was the slightest little thing ever, one of the lines was going down at a little bit of an angle, making the two sides a little uneven. What made him laugh was that the two busty blonde sisters, Liz and Patty, had the displeasure of trying to hold the psycho back as he tried to get to the board, Tsubaki sat against one of the desk with her delicate hand over her forehead in embarrassment as Black Star decided to take the chance to show off once again, and try a poorly thought out stunt to get into the classroom, which ended up with him smashing down onto one of the desk and jumping up promptly after despite the steady stream of blood from his forehead. "You see that!" He screamed...triumphantly.

"Today is gonna be a long ass day." He said as he looked to Maka, he respected her composure...or, well, the ability to keep the anger deep down inside because he could see the little flames in her eyes. He reached out and pattered her on the back before she shot him a hazardous side eye. He looked over the seven of them.

Today was going to be a long day.

Dr. Stein rolled in and as usual tripped over a cord to the projector and landed on the ground, in which he tried to fix by simply dragging himself to the front of the class room.

"Alright class-" He screamed from the floor. His voice echoed in the spacious room, and they all shut up for a second., "...ready to begin the all day teamwork class,? Get in your partners already!" He yelled with a positively massive smile on his face.

They all paused and stared forward.

" **ALL DAY?"** They shouted in unison.

They all seemed to make eye contact with one other person, a sort of untold dibs on partners.

Maka looked at Patty.

Soul looked at Kid.

Tsubaki looked at Liz.

Black Star looked at his reflection and posed.


End file.
